True Love's Appreciation - Carlisle & Esme (small series of one shots)
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn... Esme finds out Alice's vision of Carlisle's potential death at their last battle with the Volturi. Some lemons (is this the right term? haha) .. Any reviews would be cool ( there are multiple chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Alice had all but refused to tell everyone exactly what her vision had entailed. She had described great losses on both sides following the battle that could have been. Everyone wanted to know, but Edward was the only one who knew the truth, besides his sister. He, too, decided to keep it to himself in order to keep everyone's mind at ease, particularly his mother's.

"Do you know how many times I've caught myself reliving the moment I saw with Jasper?" Alice asked Edward, after he suggested that maybe being honest wouldn't hurt.

"I know," he agreed, "It must be difficult, but does it not make you love him even more?"

"Edward, that's not fair," Alice pleaded, "I'd love him more regardless."

"Just tell Esme," Edward whispered.

"Tell me what?" Esme asked, overhearing their conversation.

Edward and Alice looked at each other. Esme continued to eye them.

"Nothing," Alice said. She knew her mother wouldn't let it go. Alice made a face at Edward, "Fine."

Esme crossed the room and waited for what they had to say.

"My visions, from the day we met with the Volturi," she started, "I know everyone wants to know, but it's pointless, really."

"Well, you've got me curious now," Esme told her.

"I didn't want to say anything to anyone, because to be honest, one of the great losses that occurred in my vision, was Jasper. If we had gone into battle, Jasper would have been killed by the Volturi," she gave Edward another nasty look, "It haunts me every day."

"I'm sure it must, Alice. I'm sorry."

She nodded, "And I know it doesn't matter anymore, because it didn't happen," she hesitated.

"Just spit it out," Edward said.

"The same thing would have happened to Carlisle," Alice regretfully told her, "But it didn't, so.."

Esme nodded and looked around.

"I didn't want to even say anything, because I didn't want to cause you unneccesary worry... or visuals."

"No, it's okay," Esme said.

"Now you did it, Alice," Edward said, "Esme's all worried. I can see it in her thoughts."

Alice punched Edward as hard as she could in the arm, "It's your fault."

Esme was about to scold her, but Carlisle walked through the door, just getting home from work. "Hello," he said with a smile.

Everyone waved and greeted him. He kissed Esme, noticing the darkness of her eyes.

"We should hunt," she said to him, sensing the increasing black in his eyes, as well.

"I was about to suggest that."

Edward and Alice stared at him for an extra second.

"What?" he asked, looking at them, then Esme. He thought he might have had something on face or jacket and brushed himself off with both hands.

Alice laughed, "You don't have anything on you."

Bella and Jasper entered, calling for each of them. Carlisle and Esme left the house to hunt.

On their travels, Carlisle sensed something was a little off with his wife, and he stopped to ask her. "What's going on?" he asked with a smile.

"Huh?" she asked, smiling back.

He pulled her to him and kissed her, "Something's off. What is it?"

Esme knew he was telling her to trust him by his movements and affection toward her. She looked down, then back up, "Nothing. It's nothing." She shook her head.

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later," he said.

She knew this was true, and thought to herself, why fight it? She sighed, "Alice told me what her visions were that day we all met with the Volturi to defend Renesme."

"Oh yeah?"

Esme nodded, "She told me that if we'd gone ahead with a fight that day, that you and Jasper would have... you know."

Carlisle's expression was as calm as ever and he brushed some hair away from her face, "It didn't happen, though," he said, "We're here. I'm fine. You're fine. Jasper's fine."

She smiled, "I know," her hands were placed lightly on his chest, "I just, I don't know, it's horrible to think that I could be here without you right now. Hunting alone. Living alone. Never getting to kiss you again, or hear your voice."

"Stop," he continued to smile, touching her chin with his thumb, "That will never happen. I'll always be here, Esme."

She began to protest, but immediately gave in when Carlisle placed his lips on hers, which deepened as the seconds passed. She eagerly accepted his tounge against hers and kissed him with a passion like she hadn't in awhile. She finally opened her eyes, feeling like she had been in the greatest daydream, looking down at Carlisle's hands gripping tightly onto her hips.

"Hunting can wait," he told her, "Your eyes still have a little gold left." He held out a hand, and Esme smiled as he rushed them away to their own private getaway, sensing she needed the distraction.

For some reason, Esme desperately wanted to talk to Carlisle more about Alice's vision. She wanted to tell him how much she loved and appreciated him, and how lost she would be without him. The thought that he could be gone right now was plaguing her mind, as Alice had suspected. She couldn't imagine how difficult it must have been for her daughter, actually witnessing her own mate's potential death. It must have been an excruciating image.

"Carlisle," Esme said, as they entered the empty home, "I -"

He held up a hand and she knew what he was going to say. "No more about Alice's vision," he told her.

"I just love you so much," she said.

"I know," he said back, "I love you too." He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her more passionately than before.

Esme took in everything about her husband, appreciating him in new ways that she didn't know existed before that day. She took in his scent, his sounds and his touch as he began guiding the outer layers of her clothing off of her body. She aided him in the process, letting her shirt fall to the floor and the sports bra she had on, that she suddenly regreted wearing, though knew it made no difference to Carlisle. He pulled her toward him, as she stripped off the rest of her clothes. Esme pulled him to her, feeling his bare skin on hers.

Carlisle aggressively kissed her neck and had Esme placed lightly against the wall with a hand behind her back. She worked it so he picked her up and after a quick moment of eye contact and Esme's nod, he worked himself inside of her.

"Are you alright like this?" Carlisle asked, as he always did. There was never a time when he didn't make sure she was fine, and she appreciated it.

"Yeah," she choked out, longing for his tounge against hers again.

Carlisle guided his wife, sliding his hands across her hips and finding the right place to grip before creating a perfect rhythm for the both of them. Esme grabbed the side of his face with one hand, leaving the other wrapped around the back of his neck, and lead her mouth to his, letting out several muffled moans as she kissed him. His grunts heightened her arrousal, and she found herself lightly tugging on the back of his hair. Every time he thrusted into her, she grabbed a little tighter, and pulled on his hair a little firmer.

"Don't stop," she found herself whispering in his ear. It was as if she was unable to control her words, they just spilled out of her mouth.

Carlisle continued his motions for awhile, before stopping momentarily to bring her to a more comfortable setting. Esme lingered in his arms, still nibbling on his ear lobe as he placed her perfectly in the middle of the bed, wrapping both of them in the welcoming blankets. For a minute, he deciding to tease her, gently caressing the center of each of her breasts with his tounge, and pushing himself up against her.

Esme found herself smiling at her husband's mid-loving making foreplay. It settled both of them down a little and usually meant he would be able to last longer during their first time through. He knew exactly what buttons of hers to push, and he did it well. She never knew when he would resume. It usually took her by surprise, and she waited anxiously until her wish was granted.

As Carlisle got back into his motion, he tried to pay extra attention to his wife's expressions, falling deep into the looks on her face and the noises she attempted to control. He kissed the side of her face, reminding her several times of how much he loved her and felt himself unwillingly going a little faster, saying his wife's name in a gruff tone over and over.

Every pleasure sensor in her body ached more every time he lurched forward on top of her, feeling him beginning to go faster as he grabbed the headboard with one of his hands.

He could tell from the sudden tightness of her entire body that she was as ready as he was, asking him again not to stop, this time with more desperation. The series of moans that accompanied his name, as Esme pressed the side of her face against his while clutching the back of his neck pushed him to his limit. Carlisle grabbed her hip with one hand, while the other gripped the pillow beneath them. He lifted himself into her one last time, letting her know of his satisfaction through a final series of grunts and moans, before resting his lips on her bare shoulder as a few stray breaths left his mouth.

Esme embraced every second of their time, as the two of them continued to lay there, not speaking, just soaking in everything else about each other. Carlisle had yet to turn his head to face her, but the gentle rub of his hand against the side of her body said enough. She returned the motion, holding him close, stroking her hands gently over every part of his body she could reach.

When he finally turned to face her, she laughed at the messiness of his usually fine combed hair.

"What?" he asked with a warm smile, unaware of his fashion faux pas.

Esme ran her hands through his hair, and he quickly got the message, pulling her into a series of kisses. "Feeling better now?"

She sighed, still finding herself slightly more emotional than normal, "Yes."

"Good," he cuddled himself around her.

Esme closed her eyes, feeling his lips lingering on her shoulder blades as he kissed her back several times, pulling her close to him.

"I love you," Carlisle told her.

"I love you too Carlisle."


	2. One Week Later

**Felt in the mood to add to this one, though it was originally meant to be a one-shot. lol :) I got the idea from a PG-13 version of this from my other story haha.. hope you all like it... rated M for lemons lemons lemons**

* * *

Carlisle sat behind his desk, leaned back in his seat reading a book. Their family had just returned from a late evening of baseball and rain began to pelt the windows fiercely on the wall to his right. Rumbling thunder echoed through the night sky every so often accompanied usually by a flash of lightening. Trees swayed back and forth mercilessly in the intense winds that howled in cool, damp air.

Two of three beads of water hung at the lowest part of Carlisle's hair line from the shower he'd taken minutes before. They slid down his neck and he wiped each one off gracefully with the palm of his free hand.

Downstairs he heard only Bella and Edward talking before a familiar melody began to play on the piano. He wasn't sure about the whereabouts of anyone else, though he knew Esme had taken his place in the shower.

The words on the page in front of him became monotone and his thoughts drifted to his wife, thinking of how much he would rather be next to her lathering her wet body with soap before trying to persuit an intense evening of lovemaking in the privacy of their bedroom. For the entire afternoon, he had nothing else on his mind, though tried to put his desires to the side for the thought that everyone was scheduled to be home.

The perfectly typed lettering in his book suddenly became a blur as his mind drifted heavier in that direction. His eyes saw nothing that was in front of him, only the image of Esme beneath the water as it beat down on her from the showerhead. Now perfectly flustered, he ran a hand through his slicked hair and tried to refocus on the book.

From the bathroom, he heard the water turn off and a wave of disappointment washed through his body, knowing his shower fantasy wouldn't be taking place that night.

Carlisle suddenly felt like kicking himself for not taking the initiative, knowing Esme would have more than likely obliged happily to his requests. He slumped slightly in his chair and inhaled deeply before clearing his throat and continuing to read.

Esme took her time blowdrying her hair until it she was comfortable with the way it was styled. Quickly, she threw on comfortable, loungy dress and headed out of the room.

Carlisle still sat in his position behind the desk, now with his feet up on the edge.

"Don't work too hard," she called to him lightly as she breezed past the doorway.

Her scent sang to him and he found himself gripping the wooden armrest of the chair he sat in, nearly sending shards of wood in every direction from the force of his fist.

"Esme," he choked out in an almost raspy tone. His typically strong willed composure had all but drained from his body at the sight of her as she moved swifty down the hallway.

She reappeared in the doorway with a friendly, questioning expression, "Yeah?"

Her smiled illuminated his face in the dim lighting of his office and he swallowed hard, trying to block out her enticing scent, though soon gave in to it fully and placed the book down.

Esme still looked at him with a smile, "You called me, right?"

Carlisle laughed lightly, "Yeah." He motioned for her to come in and as she did he gave her a second motion to close the door behind her.

Her expression changed, no longer confused at why he had called her back to him. She slowly approached the desk as he still stood on the opposite side of it from her with his palms pressed firmly on the wood as he leaned forward.

Esme mirrored his position, placing her hands flat on the desk and leaning within only a few inches from his face. She knew what the look on his face meant. His jaw was clenched, eyes black and he tried with little success to hold his breath to keep his self control in order. His fingers tensed on the desk and his eyes were slightly squinted.

She gave him one soft, closed mouth kiss and made sure it lasted. His eyes closed and he tried to initiate a second one, opening his mouth slightly, though she pulled backed and edged away.

Carlisle opened his eyes and recognized her teasing antics. It was something that drove him crazy in the best of ways and he quickly rounded the desk that stood between them.

Esme continued to back away with a smile until she braced herself against the wall next to the door.

He stalked her all the way, never breaking eye contact as her pupils swelled black in the process to match his.

Finally, he placed his hands on either side of her hands, continuing the tease on his own, as he so badly wanted touch every part of her body.

Esme leaned in for his mouth, but he pulled back a half inch with a tantalizing smile before letting her win on the second attempt, kissing him passionately and deeply, massaging his tounge with her own.

Carlisle continued to let his hands linger on the wall, though crashed his hips against hers so she could feel exactly what she did to him.

Esme took his move as an invitation and quickly shoved his pants to the floor where they sat around his ankles. The boxerbriefs he wore did nothing to mask his erection and he continued to grind himself up against her, more intensely now as his hands drifted down her body; one on the side of her face, the other on breast.

He continued to kiss her with a combination of aggression and gentleness before lifting both of her legs up off the ground and sliding the bottom part of her dress upward.

Esme whispered his name in a desperate moan, causing a light rumble to barrel through his aching chest. She felt his arms shake as she lifted the band on his boxerbriefs, fully exposing the hard-on he'd had for her practically all day. With his hands locked beneath each of her legs, there was nothing he could do to stop what she was doing.

Carlisle swiftly edged her underwear to the side beneath her dress and looked at his wife in the eyes before he made his next move.

She smiled with a very subtle nod and he eased himself inside of her, capturing her mouth gently as he did. He felt her sigh and let out a wimpering sound as he not fully engulfed her with everything he had.

"You okay?" he asked in a husky whisper.

"Yeah," she said, noticing he was reading her eyes as well as her words. She longed for his lips against hers and brought her mouth back to his.

Carlisle rocked himself upward and couldn't help but moan a little louder than he'd liked to upon getting the sensation he had been craving for awhile. Esme's sounds echoed his as he proceeded to move them together slowly against the wall.

He quickly carried Esme over toward his desk, nearly tripping on his pants that still clung bindingly around his ankles. She kept her arms securely around his neck until he laid her down flat on her back, causing the lap top to slide off the side.

Carlisle caught it with his hand without missing a beat and placed it carefully on the chair he previously sat in. He adjusted them so he could connect with hips with hers at the edge of the table, pulling off her dress completely as he did before he slid himself back inside of her with a loud, appreciative groan. His body collapsed onto hers and he breathed into her ear in a rapid, uneven fashion.

Esme felt herself unable to control a series of hushed moans every time his hips crashed forward with more intensity each time. She ran her hands up the back of his shirt, displeased that he still had it on, along with the boxerbriefs, though didn't have enough time in between his powerful thrusts to contemplate asking him to take everything off.

He stared down at her, eyes closed so angelicly with her lips partway open as she clutched on to him. Her moans grew more frequent as he moved himself all the way in and all the way out of her. The desk began to creak heavily beneath them and Carilsle wrapped one hand around the frame until his knuckles turned even whiter than the tone of his skin. The other hand secrured Esme's right breast, where it was soon accompanied by his mouth.

"Carlisle," she whispered, "God."

He recognized the look on her face and the tone of her whisper and decided to change the pace. He continued to plunge himself into her but kept it even and slow until Esme opened her eyes, staring directly into his.

Carlisle lead his lips back down to hers, barely moving lower body now, though still rocking himself gently. Esme accepted his lips and grasped him tighter. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, moving his lips just below her earlobe.

Esme felt the butterflies in the pit of her stomach thicken. Every day Carlisle made her love him even more than the day before. He was the only man in the world with the control and all consuming love for her that could take himself from the peak of his heated desire to find the will to stop himself to remind her of his love her. She knew he was waiting her to say it back and so she did, happily, "I love you, too."

He slowly moved his lips back toward her mouth, opening his mouth just slightly at first to give her a series of sensual kisses. Esme widen her mouth, forcing him to do the same slipped her tounge back against his. In turn, he gradually increased the speed of his thrusts, pulling her legs up so her knees lingered on either side of his torso.

Carlisle let a hand linger on the side of her face, while the other still gripped the side of the desk.

"Please keep going," she begged him, "Carlisle..." His name rang through his ears as she clung to him in a pleasure filled spasm as she attempted to urge him deeper into her during her climax.

"Uhhh," he sighed gruffly and moved himself four or five more times quickly before he followed her with his own powerful orgasm. His hand accidentally tore up some of the wood on the edge of the desk and he hoped upon his finish that he hadn't hurt Esme from the way he squeezed her with the other hand.

She sighed when she felt him relax and left a hand on the back of his neck and the other beneath his shirt so she could rub his back.

A few minutes went by before he climbed off of her, pulling her to her feet by the hand and slung his pants back up to his waist.

Esme quickly got dressed and he pulled her to him immediately for a long, closed mouth kiss.

"I love you," he reminded her again.

She smiled, "I love you too."

"Come back to the bedroom," he said with a smile.

Esme looked at the damage he'd done to the desk and laughed to herself before she turned to face him and stood on her toes to kiss him again, "I just have to bake some cookies for when Renesme gets home. Jacob is going to be dropping her off and I promised I'd make her some."

Carlisle brought himself back so their bodies were closely linked again, "Okay."

"Give me twenty minutes, then I'm your for the rest of the night."

A smile slowly spread across his face, "Fair enough," he said, kissing her one more time before closing the door to his office and heading to their room.


	3. An Hour Later

Carlisle sat at the edge of the bed, flipping through stations on the television. He'd stopped downstairs briefly, saying hello to Renesme and drawing a few laughs from her when he purposely made a disgusted face after she "forced" him to take a bite out of one of the cookies she helped Esme make. The thought made him grin to himself as he finally found a show worth watching, though he was still listening intently for Esme to return to their bedroom after their brief encounter in the office.

It wasn't long before the door opened, and Carlisle's mind immediately lost focus of the television program.

"Did you have to eat a cookie too?" he asked with a laugh.

"No," Esme told him, smiling, "Just you."

He nodded and admired her figure a little extra long before they made eye contact.

"Nessy's asleep," she told him, "Edward is just finishing up something and then they're going back to their house for the night."

Carlisle smiled, "Alright."

She grinned at him and walked over so she stood in between him and the television. He stood up from where he sat and decided to waste no time. Esme eagerly accepted his initial soft kisses that took no time to become more heated and assertive.

His lips made their way down her neck, letting his tongue accompany them on his journey to her collar bone. Esme gripped his hair lightly, entwining the waves of blond in her fingertips. She guided his mouth back to hers and all at once felt herself being placed on top of the shorter of the two dressers in their room, still kissing her husband with an animalistic urgency that left him already moaning and grunting into her mouth.

Esme wanted to rip his shirt off, but decided to hastily undo the buttons, leaving his bare chest visible, which was much to her liking. She wasted no time shoving his pants down just far enough to give him the access he needed, triggering visions of their previous engagement only an hour or so before.

As much as Carlisle wanted to completely remove the dress from Esme's body, as he had earlier, he decided to simply remove her underwear so there was no further delay in getting started. He let out a sigh of approval as her hands grazed the highest point of his legs as she worked to shove his pants down a few more inches, though he knew this wasn't necessary. To show her that he couldn't wait any longer, he moved her hands out of the way pushed himself into her, leaving one hand on the small of her back and the other flat on the dresser.

Esme leaned her head back and moaned as the result of his maneuver and felt him sigh roughly again as she cradled his upper body against hers. She barely sat on piece of furniture, as he continued to slide her toward him a little more with each drive of his hips. A decorative lamp behind them and a picture frame that sat on the dresser simultaneously crashed to the floor as the wood now slammed into the wall, leaving small indents each time. Neither of the acknowledged the shattering glass as Esme continued to urge him on, digging her fingers deep into his back beneath the shirt that was now barely clinging to him.

He moved faster as she let her teeth clamp down lightly on his shoulder to attempt to remain quiet, though she secretly felt it was somewhat pointless after the destruction of the lamp a few seconds before, not to mention her husband's nonstop panting.

"God..." Esme breathed the word into his ear, feeling closer and closer to her release point as he continued to work himself perfectly inside of her. The feel of his fingertips gripping the sides of her hips mercilessly was almost too much for her to handle.

Carlisle put his mouth and nose up against hers, though couldn't focus on anything but the feeling in the lower half of his body. His mouth lingered open next Esme's, but he couldn't find the strength to kiss her. Instead he let a series of ecstasy filled noises quietly spill into her mouth, drifting a hand up toward her lips to make up for his lack of ability to use his own.

Esme instinctively pulled the top of his thumb into her mouth for a moment, causing Carlisle's other hand to squeeze her hip tightly beneath her dress. She focused on everything at once; his thumb in her mouth, his hand on her bare hip and the moans he let out every time he went deeper into her.

Carlisle knew she was about to reach her climax and decided to go a little harder. No sooner than a few seconds later, he felt his wife's thighs tighten against the outside of his own and her hands pull the rest of him as close to her as possible. She used his the area where his shoulder met his neck to block out the magnitude of gratification before he attempted to do the same, though with less success.

His fingers clawed at her back, pulling her the rest of the way to him and finished their second session of the evening with the same intensity as the first. He still held onto Esme for a little while before he finally pulled himself away from her just slightly.

Esme brought her lips to his once and he swallowed hard. He let a smile creep over his face slowly.

"Wow," he said to her.

Esme let out a quick laugh before he kissed her again, "It's only ten thirty," she reminded him.


	4. The Night Is Young

**Rainy days are great for writing lemons! :)**

* * *

Carlisle made his way toward the bed and laid down directly in the middle, closing his eyes. The clothes he still had on would have done nothing to hide what had just happened in the confines of his and Esme's bedroom. The classy button down shirt he'd put on earlier in the day remained tattered and unbuttoned, still hanging off one of his shoulders. His pants remained unzipped and unbuttoned, revealing the black boxer-briefs he was sporting underneath. To complete the look, his hair was a combination of perfectly combed in some areas, and wildly a mess in others.

Esme crossed by him, heading toward the bathroom. She studied his appearance for a moment before letting out a quiet snicker.

Carlisle lifted his head, then smiled knowing she was laughing at him, before laying back down. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom sink, then focused in on the conversations that were going on downstairs.

Edward had apparently dared Bella to take a bite of a cookie, as Renesme had forced him to do earlier. They laughed together and Carlisle guessed that Bella spit it out.

"I don't want to wake her," her voice spoke quietly to Edward.

Esme reappeared into their room and stood with her hands on her hips, also apparently listening to the sweetness that lingered around the newlywed couple and their daughter.

"Stop eavesdropping," Carlisle whispered, leaning himself upright onto his forearm. His eyes met Esme's and they both smiled.

"Everyone else just made plans to leave," she told him. They listened again before a door closed, "Alice and Jasper..."

Carlisle had a guilty, almost childish expression on his face, knowing their family must have realized what the night was turning into for him and his wife. Every so often when one of the several vampire couples inhabiting the shared living space, which would have perfectly sufficed for humans longing for privacy, began an evening as the two of them had that night, everyone else took it upon themselves to give them the necessary space to carry on without reservation.

"Bye guys," Edward's voice said to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Night Nessy," Rosalie's whispered response came.

"We were just heading out, too," Emmett said to them before he quickly laughed.

Esme looked at Carlisle and hit the bathroom switch behind her, leaving the small lamp on the night stand as their only source of light. It did wonders for her already flawless husband, creating just the right combination of lights and shadows to decorate his perfectly sculpted body almost erotically.

They each held their position in silence, listening to the sounds of nothing as their house quickly emptied out from the small ruckus they'd apparently created just a few minutes before.

Carlisle let out a sigh and laid back down flat on the bed. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, Esme would be next to him, or even better, on top of him. A smile crept onto his face as he quickly realized his wishes were granted, feeling Esme's knees on either side of his before she let herself relax in an upright, kneeing position above him.

His eyes opened slowly and refocused on Esme's. She leaned herself down slowly and landed one long, closed mouth kiss on lips. Both of their eyes shut reactively.

"See what you've started Dr. Cullen?" she asked him with a suggestive, accusatory ring to her voice.

Carlisle inhaled deeply, "Mmm..." The moan of an answer was all he could manage, as all of the energy that was usually put forward to send messages to his brain was now filtering downward to his lower body. His eyes opened as Esme leaned back and completely removed the dress that had been on and off of her all night.

The same glow from the lamp that had her almost breathless for Carlisle danced off of her matching flawless body and he couldn't help but let his hands trace over every part of her that was reachable.

Esme pushed his tattered shirt from his shoulders, still straddling him as he leaned himself upward to toss his shirt to the floor. She felt mouth latch on to her neck as his hands rested smoothly on her lower back, still keeping them both in an upright seated position.

A soft moan left her mouth as he made his way down the highest point of her chest before taking the center of her breast into his mouth. At the same time, she felt his erection twitch with pleasure at the feel of her skin against his. Esme opened her eyes and looked down, seeing Carlisle was yet to completely break free of his pants.

His eyes met hers before, each with an equally filled raw desire for the other, before she reached her hand inside the band of his boxer-briefs. Carlisle anticipated her actions and let one hand clutch her back a little tighter. Esme was highly aroused by how his eyes shut and his mouth hung open at the sense of her touch, almost as if he couldn't move any part of his body except for the reflex of his fingers gripping her back tighter.

"Esme..." his voice trailed off quickly and he brought his lips harshly against hers.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck, not stopping what she was doing, causing Carlisle to squirm with pleasure every time she moved her hand. He leaned his forehead down so it sat on her shoulder and pulled her tighter to him, not knowing if he wanted to progress their intimacy to the next level, or let Esme continue to do what she was doing. His lips met her neck, and he could not find it in him to even contemplate asking her to stop.

Esme removed her hand from his pants and brought his mouth back against hers, feeling him moan in a painful manner as she let released him from her grasp.

Carlisle slid his pants down, pushing them past his knees before connecting his lips with Esme's. She didn't hold back a loud sigh as he pushed himself into her before allowing her to set the pace on top of him. He laid his head down flat on one of the pillows and said her name again as she worked herself slowly on top of him, feeling every inch of him as she did so.

The headboard hit the wall with a light bang every time Esme threw her hips forward. She placed her hands on either side of Carlisle's head on the pillow and grinded him into her a little deeper and faster.

Carlisle slid a hand up her shoulder and let it linger on the back of her neck before guiding her mouth back to his as she continued to ride him, almost to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. Her own actions revealed that she was in a similar place, and he recognized it in her expression, though didn't know if he had it in him to hold off long enough for them both to get what they needed.

"Hold on," he choked out, praying, for her sake, that she wouldn't progress even a second longer.

Esme's hands tugged on the pillow and she closed her eyes without slowing down. She let out a loud moan, accompanied by a whimpered, "Oh, God," and felt Carlisle's grunt and moan combination as he thrusted his hips up with a hard consistency beneath her.

As quickly as things had picked up, they slowed down and her body collapsed onto his. He wrapped them both in the comfort of their blankets before putting both of his arms tiredly around her.

Esme laid her head on his chest and draped her arm and leg over him. Carlisle looked down at the peaceful image of her laying against him with her eyes closed and kissed her forehead, making the corner of her mouth turn up in a smile. He ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you," Carlisle said to her.

She opened her eyes and stared up to where his were now closed, "I love you, too."

Carlisle's chest heaved as he sighed, while Esme ran her fingers up and down his arm.

On the nightstand, a buzzing sound caught their attention. He glanced at her and tried not to move each of them out of the position they laid. Successfully, he reached the phone and handed it to his wife.

"It's yours," he told her.

Esme turned the phone's screen to face her, then giggled.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

She sighed and turned the phone so he could read Alice's text message, knowing both of them were equally self-conscious about their family members knowing too much about their intimate life.

His eyes scanned the screen, reading: H_ouse is yours for the night. We're all conveniently hunting up in Canada. See ya 2morrow around noon!_ He made eye contact with Esme and another guilty smile spread across his face.

She chuckled and tossed the phone toward the foot of the bed before giving him another kiss.


	5. Th Night Is Young

**Rainy days are great for writing lemons! :) For some reason this is not letting me give a title and I'm not sure if I posted it twice or hopefully not more than that. Sorry if there's a mix up, but enjoy!**

* * *

Carlisle made his way toward the bed and laid down directly in the middle, closing his eyes. The clothes he still had on would have done nothing to hide what had just happened in the confines of his and Esme's bedroom. The classy button down shirt he'd put on earlier in the day remained tattered and unbuttoned, still hanging off one of his shoulders. His pants remained unzipped and unbuttoned, revealing the black boxer-briefs he was sporting underneath. To complete the look, his hair was a combination of perfectly combed in some areas, and wildly a mess in others.

Esme crossed by him, heading toward the bathroom. She studied his appearance for a moment before letting out a quiet snicker.

Carlisle lifted his head, then smiled knowing she was laughing at him, before laying back down. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom sink, then focused in on the conversations that were going on downstairs.

Edward had apparently dared Bella to take a bite of a cookie, as Renesme had forced him to do earlier. They laughed together and Carlisle guessed that Bella spit it out.

"I don't want to wake her," her voice spoke quietly to Edward.

Esme reappeared into their room and stood with her hands on her hips, also apparently listening to the sweetness that lingered around the newlywed couple and their daughter.

"Stop eavesdropping," Carlisle whispered, leaning himself upright onto his forearm. His eyes met Esme's and they both smiled.

"Everyone else just made plans to leave," she told him. They listened again before a door closed, "Alice and Jasper..."

Carlisle had a guilty, almost childish expression on his face, knowing their family must have realized what the night was turning into for him and his wife. Every so often when one of the several vampire couples inhabiting the shared living space, which would have perfectly sufficed for humans longing for privacy, began an evening as the two of them had that night, everyone else took it upon themselves to give them the necessary space to carry on without reservation.

"Bye guys," Edward's voice said to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Night Nessy," Rosalie's whispered response came.

"We were just heading out, too," Emmett said to them before he quickly laughed.

Esme looked at Carlisle and hit the bathroom switch behind her, leaving the small lamp on the night stand as their only source of light. It did wonders for her already flawless husband, creating just the right combination of lights and shadows to decorate his perfectly sculpted body almost erotically.

They each held their position in silence, listening to the sounds of nothing as their house quickly emptied out from the small ruckus they'd apparently created just a few minutes before.

Carlisle let out a sigh and laid back down flat on the bed. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, Esme would be next to him, or even better, on top of him. A smile crept onto his face as he quickly realized his wishes were granted, feeling Esme's knees on either side of his before she let herself relax in an upright, kneeing position above him.

His eyes opened slowly and refocused on Esme's. She leaned herself down slowly and landed one long, closed mouth kiss on lips. Both of their eyes shut reactively.

"See what you've started Dr. Cullen?" she asked him with a suggestive, accusatory ring to her voice.

Carlisle inhaled deeply, "Mmm..." The moan of an answer was all he could manage, as all of the energy that was usually put forward to send messages to his brain was now filtering downward to his lower body. His eyes opened as Esme leaned back and completely removed the dress that had been on and off of her all night.

The same glow from the lamp that had her almost breathless for Carlisle danced off of her matching flawless body and he couldn't help but let his hands trace over every part of her that was reachable.

Esme pushed his tattered shirt from his shoulders, still straddling him as he leaned himself upward to toss his shirt to the floor. She felt mouth latch on to her neck as his hands rested smoothly on her lower back, still keeping them both in an upright seated position.

A soft moan left her mouth as he made his way down the highest point of her chest before taking the center of her breast into his mouth. At the same time, she felt his erection twitch with pleasure at the feel of her skin against his. Esme opened her eyes and looked down, seeing Carlisle was yet to completely break free of his pants.

His eyes met hers before, each with an equally filled raw desire for the other, before she reached her hand inside the band of his boxer-briefs. Carlisle anticipated her actions and let one hand clutch her back a little tighter. Esme was highly aroused by how his eyes shut and his mouth hung open at the sense of her touch, almost as if he couldn't move any part of his body except for the reflex of his fingers gripping her back tighter.

"Esme..." his voice trailed off quickly and he brought his lips harshly against hers.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck, not stopping what she was doing, causing Carlisle to squirm with pleasure every time she moved her hand. He leaned his forehead down so it sat on her shoulder and pulled her tighter to him, not knowing if he wanted to progress their intimacy to the next level, or let Esme continue to do what she was doing. His lips met her neck, and he could not find it in him to even contemplate asking her to stop.

Esme removed her hand from his pants and brought his mouth back against hers, feeling him moan in a painful manner as she let released him from her grasp.

Carlisle slid his pants down, pushing them past his knees before connecting his lips with Esme's. She didn't hold back a loud sigh as he pushed himself into her before allowing her to set the pace on top of him. He laid his head down flat on one of the pillows and said her name again as she worked herself slowly on top of him, feeling every inch of him as she did so.

The headboard hit the wall with a light bang every time Esme threw her hips forward. She placed her hands on either side of Carlisle's head on the pillow and grinded him into her a little deeper and faster.

Carlisle slid a hand up her shoulder and let it linger on the back of her neck before guiding her mouth back to his as she continued to ride him, almost to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. Her own actions revealed that she was in a similar place, and he recognized it in her expression, though didn't know if he had it in him to hold off long enough for them both to get what they needed.

"Hold on," he choked out, praying, for her sake, that she wouldn't progress even a second longer.

Esme's hands tugged on the pillow and she closed her eyes without slowing down. She let out a loud moan, accompanied by a whimpered, "Oh, God," and felt Carlisle's grunt and moan combination as he thrusted his hips up with a hard consistency beneath her.

As quickly as things had picked up, they slowed down and her body collapsed onto his. He wrapped them both in the comfort of their blankets before putting both of his arms tiredly around her.

Esme laid her head on his chest and draped her arm and leg over him. Carlisle looked down at the peaceful image of her laying against him with her eyes closed and kissed her forehead, making the corner of her mouth turn up in a smile. He ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you," Carlisle said to her.

She opened her eyes and stared up to where his were now closed, "I love you, too."

Carlisle's chest heaved as he sighed, while Esme ran her fingers up and down his arm.

On the nightstand, a buzzing sound caught their attention. He glanced at her and tried not to move each of them out of the position they laid. Successfully, he reached the phone and handed it to his wife.

"It's yours," he told her.

Esme turned the phone's screen to face her, then giggled.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

She sighed and turned the phone so he could read Alice's text message, knowing both of them were equally self-conscious about their family members knowing too much about their intimate life.

His eyes scanned the screen, reading: H_ouse is yours for the night. We're all conveniently hunting up in Canada. See ya 2morrow around noon!_ He made eye contact with Esme and another guilty smile spread across his face.

She chuckled and tossed the phone toward the foot of the bed before giving him another kiss.


	6. Conclusion of the Evening

**Probably the last chapter in this little series.**

* * *

Esme laid against Carlisle's chest beneath the covers where they talked for awhile, reliving their fondest moments together. She traced her fingers over the muscular lines on his bare chest.

"Remember when we were in upstate New York for awhile?" Esme asked, still studying his upper body.

"Mmm..." he responded, "When Edward was going through the difficult time..."

She sighed, "He was trying to protect Bella."

Carlisle nodded, and Esme could hear his head move lightly against the pillow.

Her phone was still at the end of the bed, where it buzzed similarly to before when Alice had sent a text message.

"Leave it," Carlisle suggested, seeing the glow of the phone's face as it illuminated the dark space around it.

"What if it's one of the kids?" Esme asked, "You never know, it could be important."

He smiled and sighed, "You're right."

She grinned and pushed her lips against his in a quick kiss before sitting upright to reach for her phone. Carlisle admired her body in it's purest form, looking at his wife's flawless skin in the dim lightly as she grabbed the phone and laid back down against him.

"Who is it?" he asked, attempting to read the latest message.

"Emmett..." She shook her head.

"I can only imagine," Carlisle said. He let out a sigh at the one line that was written, teasing the two of them about their current situation.

Esme handed her husband the phone and he reached across to the nightstand, placing it there. He proceeded to click the lamp next to it until it reached it's dimmest level of light, darkening their surroundings just slightly. She smiled as he leaned himself on one arm to face where she now laid flat on her back with her head on the pillow.

Carlisle leaned over his wife and kissed her, gently massaging her tongue with his own. Unlike their previous three encounters that night, he took his time in the way his lips moved in perfect unison with hers. The passion they'd created earlier still lingered heavily, though the pace was much different.

Esme sighed and guided him so he was completely on top of her. "I could do this all day, every day with you Carlisle."

He smiled and drifted his eyes away from hers modestly before capturing her gaze again, "So could I."

"All of it," she went on, "Laying here with you, talking, feeling your skin against mine... there's nothing I'd rather be doing."

Carlisle brought his lips to hers again once, then pulled back and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "Me either."

Esme brought her hand up, caressing the side of his face before playing with his wavy blond hair. The gel he'd put in after showering earlier was currently ineffective and his hair was brushed back in a messy fashion, though it suited him well, given the situation. She reignited the gentle kisses he had been giving her and pulled his body as tightly against hers as possible.

"How often do we get to have nights like this?" she asked him in a voice just above a whisper.

Carlisle laid his lips against her cheek, then made his way until he began to lightly suck her earlobe. "Never," he said, before continuing.

Esme struggled to stay composed as he continued his series of sensual touches all over her body until he knew she was longing for something more.

Carlisle looked down toward his waist, though at the moment couldn't see below the covers. Esme followed his stare and adjusted herself so he could have the access he needed to initiate their fourth love making session of the night. She captured the look on his face and realized he hadn't at all gotten tired of their intimacy. The arousal that clung to expression, and lingered in his eyes was no different than when he first stared at her from behind the desk in his office earlier in the night.

He shifted his eyes downward again and leaned back, making sure he where he needed to be to do as he intended. Esme watched his facial expression, then closed her eyes and let out an appreciative sigh as she felt him slide inside of her. His upper body slowly fell onto hers and she placed her arms around him, sighing again into his ear.

Carlisle pulled his head back so they were face to face and breathed out heavily once into her mouth. He thrusted slowly once and felt his eyes close as a reaction as he did. Esme's fingers dug into his back tightly before loosening again as he lingered dormantly inside of her.

She smiled and made eye contact with him, "Go slow this time."

He smiled back and captured her lips with the same gentle, passion as he'd started with, moving his hips forward to match the careful movements of his tongue against hers.

Esme was able to relish every movement Carlisle made when they took their time. The slow, steady motions he created proved for an even greater build up than when either of them initiated a faster, more intense pace, as both of them had earlier.

Carlisle lifted her hips a few inches and left his hands there to hold her at a slightly different angle without stopping what he was doing. Esme let him know immediately with her body that his move was effective and tightened her entire body around him. He made it his mission to please her to the best of his ability, and wanted to take her to the peak of her level of arousal.

Esme's eyes flickered open as Carlisle's breaths decorated her neck. Shadows danced across her husband's back as he pushed her hips back slightly again so her legs, bent at the knee, were resting high along his torso.

Carlisle leaned himself back so he was on his knees and readjusted his hands so they rested on her hips. He continued to stay at a controlled pace, knowing everything he was doing was leading up to what he hoped would be Esme's most intense orgasm of the night. From the position he was currently in, her entire body was well within his view and he couldn't help but admire everything about her. Her hands pressed against his thighs as he moved in and out of her, making sure every couple of thrusts he pushed in a little extra hard. Each time he did, his wife let out a overwhelming moan and her hands pressed firmer against his thighs.

"Carlisle..." she said in a whisper, something that just happened naturally due to their typical need to hide the sighs and other noises that accompanied such an evening.

He leaned back down against her and engulfed her right breast in his mouth, before moving slightly faster in and out of her. She let her hand run through his hair before giving it a tug unknowingly. Carlisle hadn't realized he'd picked up the pace until he really focused on the slamming of the headboard against the wall.

"Don't stop," Esme begged him quietly, keeping her eyes closed.

He moaned, now slightly struggling to contain himself. "Esme..." His breathing was choppy and he bit down just slightly on her neck.

Esme's legs wrapped around his waist and she knew she was about to reach her climax. She couldn't focus on anything but the movement of his hips crashing against hers and the feel of his tongue as it moved back into her mouth more desperately.

Carlisle knew Esme was about to reach her breaking point. Her breaths, too, choked out unevenly against his ear, then quickly turned into moans that she was unable to keep from pouring out of her mouth. Her fingers dug into his back and the rest of her body tensed up as he never let up in his pursuit to bring her right where he wanted her; right where he had her. She moved one hand to the back of his head and pulled him even closer, "Oh Carlisle..."

He reciprocated the moan, feeling her release against him as the sensation seemed to ripple up toward his bellybutton. Everything hit him at once, like a wave of desire and lust.

Esme began to come down off the high he'd given her and realized he was close to following her. She slid her lips along his neck before capturing his earlobe in between her teeth as he continued to thrust upward. She felt him shake from trying to hold in his orgasm and to edge him on, dug her fingers hard into his back and let them run almost the full length of his upper body, leaving her legs locked around his hips.

Carlisle began to bring his mouth back against her neck before he felt the moment get the best of him. He groaned into Esme's ear and his hand clutched around the edge of the mattress beneath the pillow she laid on. His hips rocked hard against hers and he felt his other hand tangle in her hair.

Esme continued to urge him through his own climatic sensation until his hand let go of the strands of hair he tangled in his fingertips. When his eyes finally drifted back open, he noticed his other hand contributed to ripping the sheet that clung to the mattress, though his main concern was that he didn't pull too hard on Esme's hair.

Carlisle laid silently on top his wife, feeling her lips kiss along his shoulders. She secured his head with her hands, as she always did when they laid together as they were now.

He sighed and twisted his face so it was against her cheek before kissing the side of her face one softly without opening his eyes.

"I love you so much, Carlisle," she said to him.

"I love you more than I could ever describe, Esme," he whispered, "I want this every single day of forever."

Carlisle went to move off of her, sensing she may have wanted to readjust but she held him in place on top of her, holding him protectively. He smiled and opened his eyes to see hers were closed. He relaxed his body, feeling like the luckiest person alive in Esme's arms.


End file.
